


Not Yet

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Tuffnut requested for both Hiccup and Snotlout to take him, and the two decide denying him orgasm is fun.





	Not Yet

“You’re not allowed to cum without my permission,” Hiccup breathed into Tuffnut’s ear as he thrusted into him. He was settled behind him, hands on his hips. Snotlout was underneath so that Tuffnut was riding his cock while also taking Hiccup’s. It was an amazing thing to be sheathed in Tuffnut while also pressed against Snotlout. It felt more intimate somehow.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Tuffnut whined. He was pumping his cock with one hand. “Why not?!”

Hiccup didn’t give a reason, just said: “Not yet.”

“What do you mean  _ not yet? _ You can’t expect me not to cum when you’re fucking me so good!”

“Then stop touching yourself, Tuff,” Snotlout grunted. His hands were clasped on his thighs.

“C-can’t.”

Hiccup would take care of that. He wanted to fuck Tuffnut for as long as possible. He moved his hands from his hips, grabbed at his wrists and yanked his hands behind his back. Tuffnut whined, rocked his hips desperately, and Hiccup moaned at the action. Gods, did this feel good. Tuffnut was bound to cum first from the double penetration, but Hiccup wanted to be able to keep going.

“Snotlout, what do you say to making it so -  _ ungh  _ \- he can’t cum?”

“Oh, I’m so down for it.”

“Tuff?”

“Fuck you, Hiccup.” There was no conviction in it, but definitely frustration.

“Yeah, kinda busy doing that to you.” Hiccup had to pause to moan. He still had to get Tuffnut’s consent for what he was planning. “But if we deny you orgasm we can fuck you longer. Would you like that?”

“I-I do like two cocks in my ass,” Tuffnut panted.

“Good. Give me a moment.” Then Hiccup was slipping away from him, the open air feeling cold on his cock after so much friction and heat. It didn’t work to kill any arousal though, not when he was going to get back inside Tuff, and certainly not when he took the time to watch Tuffnut bend over Snotlout and kiss him deeply while riding his cock with a certain expertise he’d gained after so many times doing it. They were both moaning against each other’s mouths.

Hiccup was quick to gather the things he needed, not wanting to be gone for long. He came back on the bed to pull Tuffnut straight up and then position his arms behind his back so he could quickly tie his wrists together. Then he was wrapping his arms around Tuffnut, taking his cock with one hand, holding an oiled metal rod with the other.

“Tuff, hold still for this. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Tuffnut stopped moving on Snotlout, breathing heavily. Hiccup rested his chin on his shoulder, pressed the rod to Tuff’s slit. Hiccup watched with rapt attention as it went down into him, causing him to moan, and Hiccup’s cock throbbed. Once it was deep inside, Hiccup gently stroked his cock.

“That feel okay, Tuff?”

Tuffnut nodded. “Now get that nice cock of yours back in my ass.”

Hiccup pecked him on the cheek. “Don’t have to tell me twice.”

Hiccup moaned as he pushed back into his body. He took Tuffnut by the waist, bowed his head against his back, and then they were all moving again. He liked having Tuffnut like this at his mercy, was glad that he trusted him enough for it. All of his Riders did, and he was privileged to have it. He just had to be careful with it, make sure he never overstepped anyone’s boundaries.

Hiccup took Tuffnut by his braids, tugged his head to the side as he leaned over so that their mouths met. He kissed him passionately, longingly, loving the sounds he made into his mouth. Mouths opened and tongues intertwined.

Snotlout moaned. “Gods, it’s hot when you guys kiss like that.”

Hiccup smiled against Tuffnut’s parted lips. Their breaths puffed against each other’s faces. Then they were melded again, moaning into each other. Hiccup let go of Tuffnut’s hair to bring his hand to his neck and wrap his fingers around his throat. He didn’t squeeze, but he knew Tuffnut liked being held by the neck, even liked being choked. He’d made that clear to every one of the Riders.

Tuffnut whined into Hiccup’s mouth, and Hiccup briefly broke away to look down and see Snotlout pumping his cock. Then he was back at his lips. Tuffnut was theirs right now, theirs to please and fuck to their hearts’ content.

“W-wanna cum,” Tuffnut panted.

Hiccup took him by the jaw, rubbed his thumb over his lower lip. “Not until I say.”

“You’re a bad leader, you know that?” Tuffnut said with a little laugh.

“Am I?”

Tuffnut nodded, now too busy sucking on Hiccup’s thumb to vocally respond. The action filled Hiccup with lust, made him thrust harder.

Hiccup pulled his hand from Tuffnut’s face, put it on his back. “Now kiss Snotlout,” he ordered, pushing on his back to make him bend over. 

“Finally!” Snotlout cried happily. He grabbed the back of Tuffnut’s head once he was close enough, pulled him into his lips. His other hand went to squeeze at his ass.

Hiccup couldn’t see much of the kissing with Tuffnut’s head in the way, but he could tell there was fervor in it, and he liked that. He rubbed his hands over Tuffnut’s back, ran his nails lightly over his shoulders, and that had a visible shiver going up Tuffnut’s spine. His hands were clenched into fists.

Hiccup panted and moaned. He was always terrible at deciding what he liked more: penetrating or being penetrated. Really, he’d take either one, whatever his partner or partners requested, and this time, Tuffnut had asked for both him and Snotlout to take him. They’d almost had him climaxing multiple times already. He’d been on all fours to be stretched, and Snotlout had been underneath, sucking his cock while Hiccup used his mouth and his fingers on his ass. Denying him was fun though. It would allow for this to go longer.

“Oh gods,” Tuffnut heaved, pulling away from Snotlout, straightening. He tilted his head back. Hiccup bent his head forward to kiss at his exposed throat, eyes flicking down to watch Snotlout pump his cock. It looked so good with the rod in it. “Y-you guys are so good.”

“I better be,” Snotlout said. “Don’t want my feats of sexual prowess to be a lie.”

“Th-they’re not.  _ Agh-ha. _ H-Hiccup, why don’t you brag about it? You’re good too.”

Hiccup blushed. “Um, there’s n-no reason to.” He massaged Tuffnut’s hips, grunted and moaned. 

“Good point,” Tuffnut gasped. He whined rather loudly. “Guys, please, I need to cum.”

“Oh, you  _ need  _ to?” Snotlout teased.

“Yeah.”

“Hiccup, are we finished with him yet?”

“No, we are not, Snotlout.”

“Sorry, Tuffnut.” There was a cruel little smile on Snotlout’s face. “Looks like you have to wait.”

Tuffnut cried out in pleasure and frustration. There was nothing he could do though. He was trapped between Snotlout and Hiccup, and there was no way he could cum with that rod in him. He was at their mercy.

Tuffnut just got louder and whinier as they continued, begging and pleading with them, and it worked to build Hiccup closer to his own orgasm. He loved hearing all this.

“Snotlout, you close?” Hiccup asked after a while of nothing but moans and slapping skin.

“Yeah.”

“Please, please, please,” Tuffnut whimpered.

“You think we should take the rod out of him?” Snotlout asked. His hand was on the head of Tuffnut’s cock, so close to it, and Tuffnut was trembling. They’d held his orgasm back long enough.

“Do it,” Hiccup answered.

Snotlout did, and Tuffnut’s orgasm followed right on the heels of it. He shook and shouted, spurting cum all over himself and Snotlout, his passage contracting desperately around the both of them. Viewing and hearing and feeling his pleasure had Hiccup climaxing next. He moaned loudly, pounded Tuffnut hard. Snotlout was finishing along with him.

Tuffnut collapsed onto his side, gasping for breath, and Hiccup rested down to sit on his heel, panting as well. He didn’t rest long though, was quick to untie Tuffnut and free his hands. He massaged his wrists for him.

“Tuff, you good?” Hiccup asked.

“Better than good,” he replied. “That was amazing. Thank you. Both of you.”

Snotlout kissed him on the forehead, an oddly sweet gesture for him. “Next time just don’t cum so hard you get it in my mouth.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Tuff exclaimed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, let go of Tuffnut’s wrist. “Snotlout, you suck cock like nobody’s business. And you swallow too.”

“Okay, okay, fair point.” Snotlout’s arm went around Tuffnut, and he reached out his other arm. “Hiccup, come cuddle with us or I’m kicking you out.”

Hiccup settled down on Snotlout’s other side, happy to have his arm go around him. He laid an arm over Snotlout’s stomach to touch Tuffnut. “I always cuddle you guys.” Smiling, happy that everyone including himself was content, he closed his eyes.


End file.
